


Collide

by luhaniluna



Series: when we're together, I'm not afraid anymore [10]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Diners, Alternative Lifestyles, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 23:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luhaniluna/pseuds/luhaniluna
Summary: A working student + an heir = ?





	Collide

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️ English is not my native language. Deep apologies for inaccuracies, extreme use of tenses, grammatical & spelling errors. ⚠️

Justin likes to think he lives a rather normal life. In the morning, he’s the smartest boy in the art department of the university he’s attending with his best friend, Linkai and in the evening, he’s a hardworking cashier/waiter at a 24/7 diner. 

He lives with Zhengting, his protective older cousin and Zhengting’s best friend, Zhangjing, who became his best friend as well despite the age gap. They live just a few blocks from the diner that’s why he decided to work there. 

He didn’t really have to since he’s an only child who came from a comfortable family. He also doesn’t need to pay anything concerning the house because the two wouldn’t let him. 

So Justin doesn’t have any reason to work after class but he still does because he knows that he lives a rather high maintenance kind of lifestyle (he blames Zhengting for it) and he wants to work hard for whatever stuff he needs/want. 

And so here he is at 1 in the morning, absentmindedly wiping the counter while his three coworkers are in the kitchen gossiping about something he couldn’t clearly hear. He’d join them but he didn’t want to leave the front unguarded. 

Justin hates this time the most. Customers rarely come and the roads outside looks like a ghost town with no passing cars and barely functioning streetlights. _If only I don’t need that new art material. Ugh._

A gush of wind pulled him out of his thoughts as the automatic door opens with three guys in all-black outfits came in. He would’ve been scared but he knew better than to judge a book by its cover so he greets them with a customer-friendly smile. 

“Welcome to Avenue Diner! What would you like to order?” 

The one with silver hair walked in front with a dimpled smile and proceeds to order while the other two walked towards the table in the far corner. Once the transaction was done, Justin mutters his usual ‘I’ll serve your order in a few minutes’. 

As he prepares their meals, he can feel someone’s eyes boring holes on his back so he looks at the only occupied table and he catches the red-haired guy intently staring at him before quickly looking away. 

Justin shrugs it off as he’s probably hungry so he swiftly yet smoothly moved around and in no time, he’s already walking towards their table. The silver-haired guy and the black-haired one muttered their thanks with a smile that he appreciated.

However, the red-head just quietly starts eating his meal without looking at him. Once again, he shrugs it off with the automatic ‘Enjoy your meal!’ before walking back to his station, still with the feeling of someone staring at him.

**—**

Yanjun said there’s a new diner on the other side of town. He also said it’s a good-looking place and their menu looks promising. But what he didn’t tell him is there’s an unrealistically handsome server whose eyes twinkles like stars. 

“Earth to Chengcheng?” Xukun playfully interrupted his thoughts while Yanjun is trying his best not to laugh. Chengcheng blinks then glares at them. “What.” he demands rather than asks. 

Yanjun breaks into laughter while Xukun shakes his head with a grin. “You’ve been staring at him instead of eating. Your food will get cold, _sir._” Chengcheng rolls his eyes before ignoring them and eating his food. 

Yanjun stifles another laugh while leaning to Xukun. “He’s whipped.” Xukun chuckles. “I guess we’ll have another _mission_” he air quote. “Soon.” Yanjun nods. “I bet it will take him another week until he makes us do so.”

“I can hear you.” Chengcheng grimly remarked. Yanjun quickly straightened up while Xukun only shrugs with a smirk. “Are we wrong though?” Chengcheng glares at him as throws a fry at him. It lands straight to his face and Yanjun laughs again. 

**—**

From then onwards, Chengcheng goes back to Avenue Diner whenever he has free time, either alone or with Xukun or Yanjun. He opts to only bring one of them when going there so as to lessen the teasing looks he always gets. 

And true to Yanjun’s words, it indeed took Chengcheng another week before he gave another ‘mission’ to him and Xukun. A very simple one actually since all they need to do is to find every single thing there is about the handsome server.

It only took them a whole 24 hours and Chengcheng almost thanked them but Yanjun’s report stopped him. “He came from a comfortable family but he currently lives with two other guys.” 

Chengcheng’s eyebrows furrowed. “Did you find out who they were?” Xukun shakes his head. “You only told us to find out everything about Justin Huang.” Chengcheng took a deep breath to not burst out because of annoyance. 

These two can annoyingly be obedient at times. “Find out everything about them. Report to me within 12 hours.” Yanjun would’ve protested but he knew this one is on them since they quite literally forgot about investigating more. 

**—**

It would’ve been okay since it benefits the diner but Justin also feels scared and slightly confused when the red-haired guy started frequenting the diner. It confused him because he looks like he didn’t like the food the first time since he didn’t even finish it. 

It scares him because the guy would often come in ungodly hours and would often wear all black attire. Yes, he shouldn’t judge him but the grim look on his face doesn’t really make him comfortable especially when he catches him looking at him. 

He tells this to Zhengting and Zhangjing and now, the two are currently in the diner at 2 in the morning instead of sleeping to make sure their youngest housemate is safe and sound or else they’d have to make him quit his part-time job. 

However, what Justin didn’t tell them is that Mr. Red head has friends that are uncannily good looking. Zhengting’s attention immediately diverted to the guy with black hair who looks like Adonis for him. 

While Zhangjing, on the other hand, got pissed off with how the silver-haired guy kept staring at him from afar and he even went as far as talking to Justin so he can leave a note for him which contained a cheesy pick-up line and his number. 

So their mission basically failed but in Zhengting’s words, “At least we got to see handsome men! And Zhangjing got himself an admirer!” Zhangjing tackled him in a playful wrestle while Justin rolls his eyes with a huff. 

**—**

Justin goes to his next option, which is no other than his best friend. Linkai also went to the diner at an ungodly hour to look out for Justin. He really doesn’t care about Mr. Red head as long as his best friend is safe. 

It made Justin comfortable knowing if ever something happens to him, someone is actually paying attention and would come to his rescue unlike his geges and so he treats Linkai really well that night. He even sat with him when he isn’t on the cashier. 

However, what Justin didn’t know (or he knows but actually ignores it) is there’s a pair of eyes glaring at their direction. Fan Chengcheng had never been this annoyed his entire life but seeing Justin comfortably interacting with someone else is pissing him off big time. 

So he walks out of the diner with an amused Xukun and Yanjun behind. “Someone’s jelly.” Yanjun teased while Xukun whistled. Chengcheng ignores them only to yank the car door open and slammed it closed. 

Yanjun and Xukun got startled but they laugh it off since it’s a pretty amusing sight to see their younger boss getting jealous over something that is obviously platonic although they don’t tell him that. 

Once Yanjun is driving back to the mansion, Chengcheng sternly commands, “Find out every single thing about that guy. Don’t leave a single thing behind and report to me as soon as possible. I need all the information you can get. Understand?” 

Knowing Chengcheng is on his serious mode, Xukun and Yanjun can only say their affirmation and quietly smiles to themselves. _This is going to be very interesting. _They both think while Chengcheng subtly sulks on the seat behind them.

**—**

Justin is very observant so it only took him three days before he knew he was being followed around. Although it’s slightly creepy, he doesn’t know why but he somehow feels safe so he kept it to himself and doesn’t tell anyone else. However, if it weren’t Mr. Red head or his two friends, Justin would’ve called the police the very first time it happened. 

Yes, Chengcheng started following Justin around to make sure he’s safe all the time. It’s often him but on rare days he couldn’t, he’d command Xukun or Yanjun to protect Justin by following him around until he gets home safe. 

And he’s very thankful he decided on this because one awful night, Justin was walking to the diner when he encountered drunk men who almost assaulted him if it weren’t for the three of them who quickly got out of their hiding spot and easily fought the two drunk men. 

Afterwards, Justin was a bit shaken at the encounter so Chengcheng, Yanjun, and Xukun opted to quietly accompany him to the diner instead of hovering over him. Once they reach the diner, Justin told them to find a table and that the food is on him for tonight as a way to thank them for saving him. 

As usual, there weren’t customers at that time so Justin sat beside Xukun to get to know them better. He easily opened up and became comfortable with Yanjun and Xukun while Chengcheng remained quietly observing (more like staring) at him. 

From then on, Justin would often sit with them that lead to him eventually becoming close to Yanjun and Xukun. He told this to his housemates and Zhengting made him introduce them to the ‘handsome men’. 

Although Yanjun’s pick up lines still annoy Zhangjing, they eventually become a group of 5 who gets together at an ungodly hour just to bond over random things. Zhengting and Xukun became close over the shared love for music and dance while Yanjun tries to placate Zhangjing with food-related topics. 

All the while, Chengcheng is still quietly sitting on the side, although he answers one-liners to Zhengting and Zhangjing whenever they ask something or make him describe himself a bit. 

Justin never questioned them about following him but he did tell them to not be subtle anymore since it scares him sometimes. That’s when Yanjun suggested for Chengcheng to be his personal bodyguard and driver. 

Justin was quick to disagree because he didn’t want to be a burden but Chengcheng finally speaks in front of him (Chengcheng makes sure to stay quiet whenever he’s around so this is literally the first time Justin would hear his voice). 

“You’re not a burden and will never be one.” Chengcheng gently remarked that made the older four smile knowingly while Justin blushes profusely, either from what he said or because his voice is heavenly and it made his heart skip a beat. 

And so Chengcheng became his personal bodyguard and driver. He also started speaking to him but only whenever they’re alone in the car or wherever Justin decides to go that day. Justin doesn’t question it since he’s glad he gets to hear Chengcheng’s voice. 

They eventually became close and slowly but surely, also started having feelings for each other. However, before anything can start, Linkai was quick to end it the moment his best friend told him his developing feelings for Chengcheng. 

Linkai apparently investigated Chengcheng and he found out his real identity. He didn’t tell Justin immediately since he didn’t expect him to fall in love with the other. “He’s an heir to a mafia, Stin. You can’t fall for him. It’s dangerous.” 

Justin was shocked at first but he knew something is different with Chengcheng and how he sometimes hears Yanjun and Xukun call him boss when they’re obviously older than him so it isn’t something too surprising for him. 

“So what? Not all mafias deal with bad things. And I don’t care if it’s dangerous because I know Chengcheng will protect me. I’ve never felt so safe until he came. I feel like nothing can ever hurt me whenever I’m with him.” 

“But Justin!” Linkai argued despite knowing how sincere his best friend is. He just needs to be sure that this is something that Justin wants himself and is ready to face and Justin tells him just that. 

“I know what you’re thinking, Linkai. And yes, this is what I want and I’m ready to face anything as long as I’m with Chengcheng. So please stop investigating him behind me and let me experience what it feels like to fall in love for the first time.” 

**—**

Later that night, Chengcheng brings Justin to a private lake that clearly reflects the beautiful view of the full moon and the starry night sky. Justin was in awe of its beauty that he didn’t notice Chengcheng preparing a mat with pillows and blankets. 

It surprised him when he turned around. Chengcheng is already comfortably sitting on the mat with a soft smile as he offers a hand. “Come here.” Justin immediately obliges and grasps his hand as he helps him sit down. 

However, Chengcheng didn’t let go of his hand despite him already sitting comfortably too. Justin didn’t question it though because he loves how Chengcheng shyly intertwined their hands. 

“I heard your conversation with Linkai a while ago.” Chengcheng quietly confessed that made Justin quirk an eyebrow. “And?” he saw how the older’s cheeks warmed up to his ears. 

“I feel the same way.” Chengcheng muttered while bowing his head as a form to hide his embarrassment. Justin is already smiling widely despite innocently asking, “What do you mean?” 

It took Chengcheng a whole minute to calm down his nerves and to look up at Justin who was quick to put an innocent look. Chengcheng held his other hand and placed it near to where his heart is. 

He took a deep breath before staring into Justin’s eyes with sincerity in his eyes and voice as he softly utters, “I like you, Justin Huang. Please be my boyfriend.” Justin’s eyes slowly formed into crescents as he smiles wide. 

“I like you too so of course, I’d be your boyfriend.” he softly answered which instantly made Chengcheng smile as well. “I’ll protect you from all the bad in the world.” he assures while squeezing his hands. “I know you will.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you've reached until here then I am deeply grateful to you! Thank you for giving this one a chance ♡
> 
> Kudos and comments (+criticisms) are very much appreciated (◠‿◠✿)
> 
> ⚠️ Edited and re-edited all by myself. Please kindly excuse all errors and inaccuracies. ⚠️


End file.
